paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetie's Inner Good Bloopers
“I came to see you.” Marshall said as he walked up to the gate. Skillfully extending his toenail, he picked up the latch on the door. Before he could completely remove the latch,he turned his attention toward Sweetie, and the latch fell back down with a loud clang. “Ah! My ears!” Sweetie cried out, throwing her paws to her ears. “And cut! Let’s try that again” The director said off-set. “Marshall, Marshall, Marshall.” Chase said, also off-set. “I told you, always focus on the latch.” “Are they cheering for you or for me?” Marshall asked. “For you. They know you’re a member of the PAW Patrol.” “How do they know me.. Ah!” Marshall exclaimed as he tripped over a rock and rolled off set into one of the cameramen, knocking him down. “Cut! You’re not supposed to actually trip over the rock.” the director said, a frown on his face. “Uh, guys,” Skye said, we’ve got a broken camera.” “Again!?!” everyone except Marshall cried out. “Yeah. Come on, I want to show you something” Marshall diligently followed Sweetie wondering where they was going. “This was my favorite place to go when I was pup.” Sweetie told him. Soon, Marshall saw why. As they walked around a corner in the building, and walked through a wooden door, a wonderful scent filled his nose. When he open his eyes, Marshall saw a room filled with roses. “Beautiful, isn’t it.” Sweetie asked. “Yes, one of the prettiest things I’ve-ah-ah-achoo!” Marshall sneezed, throwing himself backwards into the table, knocking several of the rose plants off. “Cut!“ the director yelled. “Call in the clean-up crew.” “Thank goodness those pots were donated to me.” The princess said, looking at the shattered pots lying on the ground. The robbers, thinking everyone had fled, were oblivious to their approaching doom. Sweetie jumped at the large one, and connecting her paw with the side of his head, knocked him out cold. The two remaining robbers saw their partner fall and turned around, Marshall running up to them. But Marshall tripped before he got to them, and rolled into their legs. “Cut!” The director said, slightly annoyed. “Darn it, Marshall!” Sweetie said, looking at the blushing dalmation. “You ruined my heroism.” “Sorry.” “Rodrick, your ambition will be the destruction of you.” “Your stubbornness will be the distraction of you.” “Cut! Stick to the script, Rodrick.” The director said. “What did I say?” Rodrick asked. “You said distraction.” Jocasta said, chuckling. “For once it wasn’t me.” Marshall said, wiping an invisible bead of sweat from his head. “Bye.” Marshall said. As Chase walked back to his table, Marshall finished pouring the drinks for him and Sweetie. Carrying the drinks, Marshall walked back to his own table, where Sweetie was waiting. “Was the drink machine broken?” She asked. “Nope. I was talking with Ch-oops!” Marshall exclaimed as he accidently spilt the tea all over Sweetie. “Marshall! Great, now I’m wet.” Sweetie said disgusted. “Cut! One more time Marshall, and your out of the movie.” The director called out, once again frowning. Marshall gulped. Skye woke up, tossing the hair curlers out of her fur, and let out a huge yawn as she sat up. Skye’s curlers hit Chase, causing him to roll over, and accidently knock Rubble out of the bed. “Oof!” Rubble barked as he hit the floor. Skye blushed, as Chase chuckled slightly. Rocky and Zuma heard Rubble’s ‘oof’ and trying to sit up, both rolled off of the bed. Skye giggled this time, Followed by Chase, and then soon all the pups and Ryder minus were laughing uncontrollably. The director just shook his head. “Cut! I blame this on you Skye.” Category:Bloopers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories